This invention pertains to a series of novel 6-phenyl-1,2,3,4,4a,5,6,10b-octahydrobenz(h)isoquinolines with anti-depressant activity.
The synthesis of the cis and trans isomers of the parent 1,2,3,4,4a,5,6,10b-octahydrobenz(h)isoquinoline ring system has been reported (W. Oppolozer, Tetrahedron Letters, 1974, 1001), however no biological data was presented.
A series of 8,9-dihydroxy-1,2,3,4,4a,5,6,10b-octahydrobenz(h)isoquinolines has been prepared and reported to lower blood pressure and heart rate in anesthetized cats. (J. G. Cannon, et al, Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 1980, 23, 502).